Project Summary/Abstract The Boxer Training Program in Molecular and Translational Hematology is designed to prepare physicians and postdoctoral scientists for independent, research-oriented careers in hematology. The program draws on the research interests and expertise of 19 well-funded faculty members in the Departments of Pediatrics, Internal Medicine, Pathology, Pharmacology, Cell and Developmental Biology, Molecular and Integrative Physiology, and Biological Chemistry, the Life Sciences Institute and the Howard Hughes Medical Institute, and the Schools of Engineering and Public Health at the University of Michigan. Active areas include molecular, cellular, and translational research of: 1) the pathophysiology of the immune system; 2) normal and malignant hematopoiesis; 3) hemostasis, thrombosis, and vascular biology; 4) blood and marrow transplantation; and 5) erythrocyte physiology and disease. A Selection/Monitoring Committee will recruit MD, MD/PhD, and PhD trainees with strong academic credentials who desire a scholarly career encompassing hematology teaching and research. MD candidates will have had 3 years of house officer training in Pediatrics or Internal Medicine and a year of clinical training in Pediatric or Adult Hematology/Oncology. PhD candidates will have a major interest in hematology-related research. During the research phase of training, MD trainees are strongly encouraged to participate in a two-month Postdoctoral Research Training Program in Cell and Molecular Biology. Trainees then spend 2-3 years under supervision of a faculty mentor, developing expertise in posing feasible scientific questions, acquiring skills to answer these questions, and critically evaluating data obtained. During their research training, trainees are continuously mentored and evaluated semiannually by a Mentoring Committee. Trainees present the results of their investigations, participate in discussions of data obtained by their colleagues, and attend relevant research seminars and interact with faculty members in basic and translational sciences. This program will fulfill a critical need to train the next generation of academic hematologists who will bridge the gap between laboratory and clinical research.